This invention relates to an electrical connector assembly for connection to a coaxial cable and more particularly to an assembly in which the outer conductive shield of the cable is attached to the connector housing by an outer sleeve.
The attachment of coaxial cables to electrical connectors has often involved a variety of attachment techniques. In one technique, the outer shield of the cable is slid over a rear ferrule of the connector housing with the inner conductor and insulating member of the cable being inserted in a passageway in the ferrule and the conductor being attached to a center contact supported in the housing. An outer sleeve is slid over the shield and ferrule and crimped to force the shield against the ferrule. Often special crimping tools or apparatus have been required to provide a satisfactory attachment and reduce the possibility of damage to the ferrule. In another attachment technique, a nut or similar rotational member is rotationally coupled to a rear member of the connector housing forcing the shield to be confined between two surfaces in the housing. In some instances, a number of connector parts are required to isolate the rotational movement of the nut from the surfaces being forced against the shield.